Captured
by Floydgoneawry
Summary: Kurz keeps his cover. Just a story that has been rotting on a hard drive for years. This deserves the M rating. You have been warned.


Kurz Weber laughed and joked with the girls while keeping  
up his phony cover. Though, this did become harder after the  
seventh, and consequently eighth, drink. He tried to push his  
glass away, but Ms. Kyoko Tokiwa smiled and poured him  
another the moment she saw his it was empty.

"No, really ladies, I must go. Thank you for such a glorious  
evening!" he said with his fake accent.

The three parted ways outside the restaurant and went in  
three different directions. Little did Kurtz know what the  
night had in store for him.

As he walked past a light post near the park, he felt a sharp  
sting to the back of his neck before his world went dark.

He woke with a start, but the lights still did not come back  
on. He could feel his arms chained above him that kept him  
suspended with his legs collapsed beneath him, a hard  
rubber vball strapped into his mouth, and the leather  
blindfold buckled around his head. The blonde struggled for  
a few seconds before shifting to his feet so he could asses  
his situation.

"I NEVER SAID STAND!"

Weber felt the sharp sting of a bamboo cane against his  
calves and he collapsed again. His grunts filled the air before  
silence overtook them again.

'Okay, I'm naked and chained. Who is this? Her voice . . . I  
kinda' know it.'

"Naughty little foreigner. You thought you could just come  
and play in my country like a care-free little schoolboy, didn't  
you?"

'Wait, it can't be.'

"You should know that bad girls like me are lurking around  
every corner here. And we love eating up little boys like you."

She then proceeded to thrash him mercilessly about his back,  
thighs, and buttocks as he squirmed against his chains. She  
let him settle down again before she continued her play. She  
ran a leather-gloved finger along his spine and blew into his  
ear while he caught his breath.

"I'm going to let you worship me a little now. I'll see what I  
want to do with you after that."

She let some slack into the chain so he could fall to his knees.  
Once in place, she sat down in a metal folding chair and  
crossed her right leg over her left. She rubbed the toe of her  
thigh-high leather boot against his cheek.

"What are you going to do, baby-boy?"

Reluctantly, Kurtz lightly pushed his cheek against her boot  
and stroked it up and down.

'Okay, Kurtz, just turn on the charm and play along. She can't  
do anything too crazy. She has to let me go eventually."

"Good boy," she praised before giving him two light,  
approving taps on the back with her cane. He gradually  
worked her legs apart and managed to rub his cheek against  
the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"Mmmm, I might just keep you for a little while. You don't  
have to leave too soon, do you?"

Kurtz froze, but slowly returned to his gentle ministrations.  
He very slowly worked his way to her warm center and  
stopped just short of touching her most special place.

"Good, you know your place. Now I want you to make my  
outfit shiny." The girl reached behind his head and released  
him from the gag that kept him silent. She gently pushed two  
fingers into his mouth and pumped them in and out. "I want  
your tongue all over my leather, understand?"

Kurtz nodded and stuck his tongue out so he could begin  
licking her palm. He moved on to her other fingers before  
kissing and licking down the long, full-length glove, to her  
still-covered elbow. Once he finished her first glove, he  
moved to her other hand and repeated his performance.

"Good, my little lost boy." She stood, turned around, and  
buried his nose in the middle of her butt. "Keep going."

He let out a soft moan as he continued. Over the next  
several minutes, he licked, kissed, and sucked his way over  
her light purple leather body suit. By the time he made his  
way to her boots, she was sitting in her chair again. He licked  
the toe of her shoe as she pushed down on his head with  
the heel of her other thoroughly shined boot.

Once she decided he was finished, she pushed him down  
onto his back and straddled his face. He grunted as she  
bucked and ground against him until she reached a small  
climax. She crushed his head between her thighs as she rode  
her way down from her orgasm.

"Good boy," she moaned.

She climbed off him and collapsed to the floor beside him.

Kurtz could only hear her soft, sweet, heavy breathing. After  
composing herself enough to sit back up, she placed a hand  
on his chest before speaking to him again.

"Thank you," she cooed, "I guess I should do something for  
you now. You've been hard this whole time, haven't you?"

He felt her firm leather grip close around his shaft and begin  
stroking him up and down.

"No, I'm not going to add any lube. Rough stuff probably gets  
you off, doesn't it?"

He settled into her steady rhythm and began bucking against  
her.

"You are turned on by this; you dirty pervert."

Kurtz stopped thinking about what was happening and  
decided to enjoy the situation he found himself in. His  
breathing became heavier and his pulse quickened with each  
stroke she gave.

"Oh, yes . . . I'm going to tease you, but I don't want you to  
cum. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Yeah . . . Hold it . . . Are you excited? Do you really want to  
cum?"

"Yes."

"You're so playful. Now I'm going to stroke you slowly; up  
and down . . . up and down . . . don't you dare cum."

She delicately stroked him with one hand while circling the  
head with the fingers of the other.

"Hold it," she encouraged with a breathy whisper.

He whimpered as she stopped to massage his testicles.

"Good boy . . . I said hold it and you did. Do you feel excited?"

"Yes," he gasped.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," he answered a little louder.

"Answer me! Do you like it?"

"Yes!" he screamed.

"Too loud," she said playfully before pushing the gag back in  
his mouth. The girl did not bother to clasp it around his head  
since he bit down and held on furiously.

"Now, hold it. Don't cum," she ordered. "Hold it . . . hold it . . .  
hold it . . . is this torture for you? I love it. Hold it, hold it, hold  
it . . . good boy."

Kurtz strained against her unrelenting touch, but managed to  
hold himself together.

"Now! Do it now! Cum for me, baby boy!"

The blonde screamed from behind the gag as he gave in and  
shot a thick rope of semen into the air. Each subsequent  
burst was weaker and weaker, but the girl did not stop her  
ministrations and, in fact, sped up; working the boy into a  
frenzy.

"Are you sensitive? Does this hurt? I love it!"

Kurtz's screams slowly became a pained and tears welled in  
his eyes as the girl reduced him to a dithering pile on the  
floor; she only stopped when his body went slack in the  
chains. His captor kissed his cheek and pulled the gag away.

The girl cleaned him up a little and poured a big shot of  
whiskey down his throat. He coughed a little, but she waited  
for him to relax and continued giving Kurtz his medicine.

"I have to keep your buzz going," she giggled.

After three more shots, she gave him one final strike with  
the cane.

"Now, all of this will be a nice memory. You will never talk  
about it again and you will never try to find me."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and  
whispered into his ear.

"This was all a pleasant dream, my little lost puppy. When  
you wake up, get dressed and go home."

That was when Kurtz felt the sharp sting from the Tazer  
again.

He awoke in a dumpster with his clothes resting in a bag  
right on top of him. Very slowly, he put them on and made his  
way back to the team headquarters.

Kaname and Kyoko sat at their desks waiting for their first  
class to begin.

"So that guy that last night was pretty weird."

"Yeah, he was pretty weird, I guess."

"You don't think so?"

"He was . . . interesting."


End file.
